the summer everything changed
by Biscuits4life
Summary: Piper believes that whatever she's feeling is never going to happen. She doesn't want to wreck their friendship...but can she keep it in for much longer?


There we were. Me, usually know as Piper, and Jason. Walking along the path.

 _Where the heck were Annabeth and Percy?_

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and I were on a summer vacation trip to Seaside. We were all supposed to be walking over to Pickles, the delicious burgher bar for dinner. Jordan and I left earlier than the other two because Lissa always has to put on her perfect makeup and Tommy always waits for her.

"What's taking them so long?" Jason asks.

"I have no idea! Annabeth should be done gathering every possible useless thing to bring by now"

As we walked along waiting for Annabeth and Percy to show up we started to talk about the school year and summer.

"I'm so glad its summer and I get to hang out with my friends!"

Because that's what me and Jason were…just friends, unlike Annabeth and Percy who were close to their 3 month anniversary.

"Yeah. ( _Was that a hint of sadness?_ )How do you think you did on your exams?" He asked.

"I'm not sure! I got an 88 on my chem exam so that was good. I'm not sure about the others though. What about you?"

"Not sure. I think I did well on math though."

It became silent. Although we were close friends, sometimes there were moments where we didn't know what to say. This was one of those moments.

"Remember when I kept trying to get you and Solace together?" I laughed slightly

"Of course I do and ugh you were so annoying! You didn't understand that I didn't like him! Lol but you failed because we found out Solace isn't into to people like me so it's ok! At least I get the joy of rubbing that in your face!" He laughed

"If I had had another week or so I would have gotten it done but oh well. Anyways I found another guy for you." I sighed.

"Ugh you're never going to give up are you? I doubt I'll like this choice of yours."

"I'm not sure about it either…this guy likes you but he's not sure if you like him back." I sigh again.

"Well I only like one guy so unless it's him, which there's a 99 percent chance that it's not him, I probably won't like him."

"Who is he?" He asks. I laugh

"I'm not telling you!" He fakes being hurt

"Why not?" I laugh sadly

"I just can't" He starts to pout

"Come on Pipes you gotta at least give me a hint! Pleeeeeease?"

I try to frown but I can't help but smile. Jason's pout is so adorable I just can't help it. Aaaand because he called me Pipes which is his little name for me. I'm about to spew out who like but I remember at the last moment that if I tell him we might never be friends again. I frown again and shake my head.

"I can't. I really want to but…" He raises an eyebrow

"But what?" I shake my head

"Well I guess since I can't know who you like you can't know who likes you!"

"That's not fair! I can't tell you because I'm not sure if this guy likes me back and telling you is like telling him!" _Oh shit._ His mouth drops

"So this guy is…me?" I don't answer and walk away.

 _What was I thinking?! Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes! You know you never know when to keep your mouth shut and now you probably just lost one of your close friends. I'd rather have his as a friends than as nothing! Ugh I hate myself!_

I was going to keep ranting at myself but I was interrupted by the feeling of someone's hand grabbing mine and before I knew it I was spun around. Jason stared down at me but I couldn't look him in the eye so I looked down at his arms. _Damn his arms! Focus Piper! Focus._

"So this guy? It's me isn't it." It wasn't a question. _He knows and now our friendship is over_

I notice that he's still holding my hand and I pull my hand away. I finally answer.

"Yes. Yes it's you. And before you do one of those stupid talks about how I'm such a great person but I'm just your friends and you don't want to ––"

But before I can finish what I'm saying he lifts my chin and I look up and he kisses me. I'm stunned. _What the?! He kissed me? Oh my god he kissed me!_ I don't know what to say and before I can even try to say anything he speaks.

"I had to stop you before you kept blabbering on and on. Now can I get a word in?" I nod, still stunned. He laughs softly

"I think this is the first time you've ever stopped talking. It's so quiet!" I smile softly and I don't interrupt him which surprises me.

"No interruption here? Wow you're on a roll. But as I was saying. If you hadn't started spewing bull shit I would have told you that the guy I said liked you was me." I look up at him surprised.

"Don't look surprised, I just kissed you for gosh sake!" I laugh

"You're right." He looks more surprised than me.

"Did you just say I, Me, Jordan is right?! You really are sick! We need to get you to the doctor. Excuse me, is there a doctor's office around here?" He asks someone walking by.

I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" He laughs. I look at the lady he asked.

"I'm sorry about him he's a bit crazy in the head. We don't need a doctor. Thank you though"

The lady walks off shaking her head in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" We both start laughing.

"I can't breathe oh my gosh!" He laughs even harder.

After we've both calmed down again we start walking again. It was quiet again but it wasn't awkward. I was about to ask if I should go back to the hotel room I shared with Annabeth and see if she's still there but Jason grabs my hand. And I don't want to ruin the moment so I don't say anything.

We keep walking and I notice that it's getting darker and cold. I shiver. _Oh crap here it comes…_

"Achoo!" He looks at me and laughs

"Your sneezes are ––"

"Adorable? No they're not. Why does everyone say that? It's just a sneeze, big deal."

"But your sneezes are cute. They're so squeaky!" I fake frown

"I knoooww. They're so annoy––achooo!" ugh.

"There you go again! Here, take my jacket." He starts to take his arms out of the sleeves." I protest

"No, no I don't want to take your jacket! It's yours"

But he doesn't stop. He takes it off and he steps close to me so he can reach his hands behind my back and put in on my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves and look up to say thank you and I notice how close we are to each other. My eyes flashed down to his lips and back up. I gulped. They were so perfect. And before I know what I'm doing I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. Soft and slow. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me up and I put my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his thick blonde hair. After I finally pull away I look up at him. His eyes were crystal blue. I smiled. At that moment I knew it. I really liked this guy.

Someone clears their throat behind Jason.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" I look past Jason and see Annabeth and Percy standing there hand in hand. _How long have they been standing there?! Did they see…?_ I looked at Annabeth and from one look from those stormy gray eyes I knew they had seen it all. _Shit._ I started blushing hard. All of a sudden they both burst out laughing. _Why are they laughing?!_ Annabeth stops just enough to get out,

"Took you guys long enough! I was wondering how long it would take for y'all to realize how perfect the two of you are as a couple!" _a couple?_ I looked at Jason. _Were we a couple?_ He nodded and smiled. _Yesss! This is the best vacation ever! OMGG!_ I try to keep my mental dance party inside.


End file.
